Nicholas Lobo
You are the true master of death, because the true master does not seek to run away from Death. He accepts that he must die, and understands that there are far, far worse things in the living world than dying. J. K. ROWLING, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Basics *Can smell the scent of Monsters and Demi-Gods *Has a Hell-Hound named Diablo *Has trust issues *Angers easily *Very protective of his family both Greek and Roman alike Background It all started when Jessica went out with a few friends when she ran into a nicely dressed man with longish black hair. Jessica's friends soon left her with the man and the two really kicked it off. Talking till the sun began to rise over the horizon. She told him of her studies on Greek and Roman mythology which only made the man smile as if he was in on a inside joke. They ended up staying together for several months to come and soon conceived a child. He was with her every stepped of the way and when he had gotten the news of the child he was rejoiced. That night he told her everything. How the myths that she loved so much were very real and that he was a god of the legends. She was overwhelmed with all this new information. He held her in his arms the entire night as she slowly came to terms about her love. Months went by as her belly grew bigger. The man stayed by her side though out the entire time. AS time grew closer he sat her down again and explained how Zeus created a law forbidding him from staying with her once the child was born. His words were filled with saddens as he explained that he can't stay with forever liked the talked about. The faithful day had come and Jessica went into labor. The man stayed by her side till the very end. He held her hand as her screams of pain echoed the room till they were replaced with cries from a new born baby boy. The man took him into his arms and cradled him for a moment. " My little Nicholas" he brought him closer to Jessica as they cooed over him. Soon after the man left after kissing both Jessica and his son's sleeping foreheads. when Jessica woke she called out to the man but received no responded. She layed there with a smile on her face as tears flowed down her cheeks. Years later and Nicholas had started kindergarten. Jessica had moved out of the her dorm room and into her own apartment buildings and lived happily with her son. She would stay with him at night and would tale him stories from Greek mythology as bedtime stories. He would giggle with glee when she told him of the Heroes and Gods. They lived happily for several years until Nick's 9th birthday. Jessica came home with Nick in her arms when she found the place ransacked and Nick began to cry, complaining that they place smelled like ban man. Jessica knew they found them and started making plans to move. Over the coming years they moved every now and then. Not staying in one place for to long. Nick was now 11 years old when his true nature finally caught up with him. Jessica was away working at the local city college leaving Nick home all alone. Being bored he decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. he was out there for only an hour till he ran into a strange man. the air began to reak making nick cover his nose. the wind blew harder and the mans hat blew off his head and reveled a single eye. The monster grinned and spoke" mhmm such a taste meal to be delivered on my doorstep." nick staggered backwards, falling over his own feet. He watched in horror as the monster walked towards him. His eyes shut waiting for the thing to get him till he heard screaming. His eyes opened quickly to see arms sprouting from the Earth. they clawed and grabbed at the monster as he slowly sink. his arms waved wildly as the bony fingers digged into his flesh till nothing was left but his hat. Nick sat there in shock for several minuets, the chill air blowing past him and his nose could catch the scent of death. He arrived home at the same time as his mom. He told her what had happened and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. She couldn't help but smile a little knowing the man she loved was still looking after them. They packed up again and moved. He Didn't have another incident again for awhile. When he turned 16 nick's mom thought it was finally time to tell him the truth. He sat there in silence as she told him everything. The stories he heard as a child were real, that his dad was indeed a Greek God and he belonged to that world. She then told him about camp and that now that he was getting to old to hid from the monster that he was be sent there for summers and maybe even year round. That summer was the first time he saw camp. They managed to get there without incident but nick could smell them all the way there. He started off just going summers spending most of his time training his powers and with his gift. It was a ring he found on his bedside table. it was a gold ring with a ebony gem gleaming on top, it came with a note with nothing but the letter H. He put the gem on his finger and admired it for a second before something told him to twist the gem. Doing so the ring began to form till it was long one handed sword. He grinned admiring the weapon and decided to name It Muerte meaning Death. He trained hard with his gift over the years to come. The Streets of Los Angeles Nicholas is walking the streets that he was so familiar with, remembering the past, when a stray pitbull followed him. Nicholas end up befriending the animal and walks home with him. Only a block away, a demigod named Mckenna Grant, a daughter of Athena, was searching for him under orders from Chiron. The dog, who Nicholas names Diablo, smells Mckenna and starts running towards her. Nicholas follows the dog and turns a corner, then finds himself inches from getting impaled through the head by Mckenna's sword. After they talk about why she has a sword, Nicholas invites the girl back to his house to explain more. Once inside, Mckenna tells him that the Greek gods are still around today and that he was the son of one. Nicholas wasn't that suprised and told her the story of skeleton hands coming out of the ground and attacking a bully that was beating him up. Once they were finished, Mckenna led him outside, saying she had to get him to camp. She noticed that Mist was surrounding Diablo and realized what Diablo really was. She told Diablo to go ahead and transform. Diablo nodded his head and transformed into a hellhound the size of a mini-van with fur as black as shadows and bright blue eyes. Both Nicholas and Mckenna hopped onto Diablo and he shadow-traveled them both to Camp Half-Blood New Kid at Camp & I've only got my brittle bones to break the fall When Nicholas arrives at Camp Half-Blood, he is sent to the Big House where he finds Nico Di Angelo. Nico is, initially, rather amicable towards the Nicholas. It isn't until Hades claims Nicholas as his son that Nico loses his cool. Nicholas could tell Nico didn't like the fact that he had a new brother and Nico storms off to the woods of the camp. Nicholas follows and hears him shout out a demand to his father for an explanation. Nicholas tries to assure the younger son of Hades that he's not a replacement for Nico and that he wants to just be family with him, but Nico won't accept that. This is just the beginning of a hard relationship between the half-brothers. In Search of Perseus Jackson Lucius Darrow was moving to Goode High School from South Carolina in too look for Percy Jackson's (Son of Poseidon) stepdad Mr.Paul Blofis hoping he would have news on where he could find Percy. At the time Lucius belived there were only Three Demi-Gods Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace(son of Jupiter), and himself. As Lucius walked through the halls waiting for the school day to end so he may speak to Mr.Blofis. Nicholas spoted him and noticed he wa concealing a Golden Bowie Knife under his Jacket. Lucius feld into the mens restroom to avoid being caught and Nicholas Followed wondering what the boy was doing. Nicholas Hid in the shadows undetected during the whole encounter. Lucius talked to Mr. Blofis and decided to go pay Percy's aprtment building a vist and drove off on his black Harley-Davidson motorcycle and Nichoals followed on his Hell-Hound Diablo. (Note: this is Thread Nicholas joined into Lucius story go ahead and head to his Wiki for the full back story befor this happend) Find the Mother; Find the Son Upon breaking into Mrs. Blofis' home, Lucius encounters Nicholas and Alex Courtenay, later revealed to be a demigod, as well. Feeling double-teamed, Lucius took on both, only to have another adversary rise against him, Diablo, Nick's hellhound. Once Nick revealed that he knew of Jason Grace, Lucius decided to go with him, leaving Alex to think it was all an illusion, thanks to Nicholas playing with the mist. Since Lucius would not shadow travel with Nicholas, Nick called in McKenna to guide Lucius to camp via pegasus, while the son of Mars went by motorcycle. First some Gods , Now a Fleece Rosalie Carters had just arrived at camp half blood when Nick confronted her on Half Blood Hill. Nick lead her into the big house where they got to talking. Soon after Rosalie was cliamed by Hades and Nick found he had a new sister. The Runaway Saying Good-Bye Ryan had gotten tired of camp bearing all the deaths from the battle of manhhanten he decides to leave camp to go vist his mothers grave in canada.Ryan had asked if Nick could join and he agreed not wanting his friend leaving by himself and soon they plan to leave A Fight with Nick When Lucius wanted to arm up, he was encountered by the first other demigod he met, Nicholas Lobo. The two quickly engaged each in an argument, and soon into a full-scale fight, swords and all. They were soon separated by Ryan Osborne, a son of Ares, who just happened to be visiting the Armory for inventory.Lucius then made Nick stab Lucius in the hand and swore that no harm would come to Nick so long as he lived. Ryan then stepped in and proposed that the two of them blow steam by joining him a journey around North America. The RunawaysEdit After having trouble fitting in the first couple of weeks, Lucius decides to join Ryan Osborne and Nicholas Lobo on their trip around the States. Leading the group, Ryan decided that they would each visit each other's hometowns. Since Lucius' was the most out of the way, they had decided to go there first. As far as transportation, Ryan would use one of his pegasi, Nick would use Diablo, and Lucius would ride on his mystical horse/Harley - War. Columbia, South Carolina The trio soon arrived to the city limits of Columbia, South Carolina. Lucius informed them that they would need to traverse the city through conventional means, not conevenient, in order to prevent people from bein aroused by the sight of flying horses or dogs the sizes of minivans. Lucius contacted his mother via Iris Message, asking her to pick the three of them up. An hour later, she took them to their home. The trio, led by Lucius' emotions, began investigating Carolina's home, which was next door to Lucius' original home. After some detective work and questioning Jane Darrow (Lucius mom), they concluded that the best place to look for Carolina was by searching at one of the local swamps, though they were warned that it was recently swarmed with automations. Ignoring the warnings given to Them Nick, Lucius and Ryan, went to the swamp and found only an abandoned shack. Suddenly, they were ambushed by the rumored army of automatons, ranging in various appearances. In the chaos, Lucius, seeing that Nick was about to be killed from behind, used himself to protect the son of Hades, saving his life. Soon, under the guise of a flood, Carolina heals Lucius. She retreats back when the flood recedes. Lucius then finds her at the adjacent beach, waiting for him. They talk, mostly catching up after six years of not seeing each other. At the conclusion of their brief reunion, they share a set of parting kisses. While Nick makes fun of Lucius, the group realizes they had completed their objective in Columbia, South Carolina. The Daughter of Aphrodite and the goddess Trivia Salt Lake City, Utah Nicole was having her sixteenth birthday with her friends, as well as her boyfriend. Occasionally, she would look out the window haveing a feeling someone was out there, but her boyfriend insisted that it was just the wind, though he was wrong. Watching her was Nicholas Lobo , a Son of Hades, who was sent by Chiron to collect a demigod in the Salt Lake area. Later the same night, Nicole was getting ready for bed. Nick had already gone through the back door, hoping to talk with the new demigod. He made his way up the stairs, until he was hit in the back by Nicole's bat. After he recovered from the attack, he explained to both Nicole and her father that he was from Camp Half-Blood. Needing no more convincing, her dad told her to go pack immediately. Feeling sorry for Nicole that she had to leave her life behind, Nick offered her a ride on his hell-hound, Diablo. They journeyed to the her boyfriend's house via shadow travel. Upon arrival, they were attacked by a Minotaur. Nicole was sent into the house while Nick fought the monster. During the battle, Nicole had argued with her boyfriend due to the face that she could not reveal the location of where she was going to him. When they were finished, they left the house and found Nick surrounded in a pool of golden dust, with a gash in his left arm. Her boyfriend immediately grew jealous when she had gone to help Nick and cast them out his life, calling them freaks. After having the door slam on her, Nicole mounted back on Diablo when Lucius Darrow , a son of Mars, arrived. He revealed that he had been Nick's partner for their retrieval mission. New Orleans, Louisiana Long Island Beach party The First Annual Demi-God Games Performence Summary *Place: 10th *Total points: 16 *Win/Losses: 1-2 *Repesenting : Hades Match Performence *Win vs Sophia Landline Daughter of Aphrodite (9-5) *Loss vs Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena (2-10) *Loss vs Chris Beas Son of Poseidon (6-7) Awards Recived *Struggle for the Universe - Faced off aganst anouther Child of the Big Three The Readiness Exam Performence Summary *Placed: 16th *Total Points: 25 *Win/Losses: (1-2) *Started as top 8 *Passed 25/25 Match Performence *Win vs Bye *Loss vs Kori Maka Daughter of Ares (12-5) - Moved to Lower bracket *Win vs Arabella Matthews Daughter of Apollo (12-7) *Loss vs Erin Peake Daughter of Poseidon (11-8) Knocked out of compitition Awards Given *Stuggle for the Universe Capture the Flag Performence Summary *Placed: 3rd *Total Points: 91 *Red Team Captian *Win/Loss: (4-3) Match Performence *Loss vs Benjamin (Ben) Smith Son of Zeus (15-11) *Win vs MacKenzie Sharp Daughter of Ares (3-17) *Loss vs Jacob (Dutch) Epperson son of Hermes (7-16) *Win vs Arabella Matthews Daughter of Apollo (11-8) *Loss vs Alex Courtenay Son of Zues (15-17) *Win vs Quinn MacCallin Daughter of Apollo (11-5) *Win vs Carlisle Lancing Son of Aphrodite (20-6) *Loss vs Mckenna Grant Daughter of Athena (15-3) *Win vs Seline McRoy Daughter of Hecate (12-9) Placing him in third Awards Recived *Scourge of Apollo- Defeat two or more Children of Apollo *Struggle for the Universe x2 On Olympian RPG July 6th, 2011 - Joined Olympian RPG Relationships Love Interests Friends Lucius Darrow-First Met outside Percy Jackson's apartment as Lucius was breaking in. Lucius and Nicholas have had a very rocky relationship, both getting into fights with each other and saving each others butts. After Lucius saved his life in South Carolina Nicholas has trusted him completely, until the thread Crossroads of America. Alex Courtenay-First met outside Percy Jackson's apartment as Lucius was breaking in. Later on, Lucius and Nicholas help Alex to Camp and they, with Alex being a son of Zeus, got into a argument the second Alex was claimed. They may not see eye to eye on every subject but as seen in Capture the Flag, they work together great as a team. Ryan Osborne- Ryan was one of Nicholas first friends at camp and Ryan invited both Nicholas and Lucius to go with him to visit each of their homes. This lead up to Lucius saving Nick in his home state of South Carolina and Ryan wanting to go to the Underworld to bring back his mom. Sophia Landine-They became friends after Sophia gave Nicholas advise on asking Nicole Foster out on a date then later they both helped planned the first Demi-God Prom Kori Maka- a daughter of Ares who has a crush on Nick's half-brother Nico. They first met in the Arena were they decide to train together in a sword fight. She also gives Nick advise on his brother Nico Siblings Nico di Angelo - Nicholas' younger half-brother. They did not get off to a good start and Nico has refused to claim Nicholas as a sibling. Rosalie Carters - Nicholas' older half-sister. They spend time training with each other before she left for Camp Jupiter Mark Coll - They have not met because Mark is currently at camp Jupiter. Amidala Weinberg - Nicks's Roman sister only met once when she shadow traveled by accedent and Nicholas found her in Manhatten Nicole Foster- Nicholas's Girlfriend first met after Nicholas was sent to help her to camp and grew a crush on her the secound he saw her. Currently broken up Other Jacob "Dutch" Epperson-Nicholas does not trust him what so ever. Since Nicholas holds family and friends over all and Jacob killed his family. When Jacob got to Camp Half Blood Nick threatened him that if he hurt anyone in the camp Nick would hurt him. That started a bad relationship between them and only got worst When Jacob trap Nick in a Cage(Though Lucius trapped him but Nick blames Jacob) during the Prank of the Demi-God Prom. Few months later Nicks Sister Ami accidently shadow traveled to Manhatten and Nick found her. Nicholas wanting to protect her and took her to his safe haven in the woods of Camp Half Blood but Dutch found them. Him over reacting bound them both and had campers carry them to the arena where he proceed to make a example of Nick and blinded him (( restarted to a point in time before this so no longer valid)) Dennis Ward An uneasy start but now they have a uneasy alliance. Awards Signature nicholas_lobo_by_winxwarrior-d47qkx6.png picture1fel.png picture2lo.png therunaways.png request_for_nick_.png Category:Children of Hades/Pluto Category:Demigods Category:(Male) People Category:Original Characters Category:People Category:(Greek) Demigods Category:Camp Half-blood Campers Category:Spotlight! Couple of the Month